In Heaven
by black-eyed-april
Summary: Spoiler-Warnung: HP5! Jemand ist in HP5 gestorben und ich hab eine kleine Geschichte geschrieben, was nach seinem Tod passiert. Wird Gott ihn retten? Just R&R Bitte!


A/N: **Spoiler-Warnung HP5**

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der Bibel und Joanne und so weiter und so fort....

Handlung : Diese Geschichte ist nur eine Frustreaktion auf den Tod von Sirius. 

Der einfach nur gemein, fies, hinterhältig, ungerecht usw. war. Also

muss jetzt Gott seinen Einsatz haben. Und Sirius retten.

Einfach lesen. **Und Reviewen. Alle. Bitte. Danke.**

Autor: Black-Eyed-April

In Heaven 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Einige Wochen nach dem Tod von Sirius, als Harry schon längst wieder im Ligusterweg war und tagelang alleine durch die Straßen lief um über Sirius nachzudenken und um Dudleys Bande zu lynchen, nur so wegen seiner schlechten Laune, saß Gott an seinem Schreibtisch, tief in Gedanken versunken... 

Da stürmte Petrus hinein.

"_Notfall_! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!!!"

Langsam hob Gott seinen Kopf und blickte seinen, trotz seiner 2000 Jahre immer noch wie achtzig aussehenden, Portier an.

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Wird schon nichts Schlimmes sein."

"Nein, nein, es ist _schrecklich_!!! Da ist einer, der...Ich weiß nicht, was..." Petrus konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn Gott war hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgetreten, hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn kräftig. Ja, denn auch Gott ist trotz seiner...ähm...sehr, sehr vielen Jahre noch körperlich fit und so.

"Alles gut. Ich bin ja bei dir. Okay, dann führe unseren Problemfall mal herein. Mir fällt schon ein, wo wir ihn hin stecken. Wir brauchen sowieso mehr Menschen im Himmel. Jetzt, wo böse sein in ist."

Petrus eilte hinaus und schob dann einen sehr verdutzt aussehenden großen Mann durch das Himmelstor. 

"Guten Abend", sagte Gott freundlich.

"Guten..." Sirius blickte um sich her. Die Wolken, auf denen er stand, hatten die Farbe Rosa angenommen. Sonnenuntergang. 

"Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine schöne Anreise." sagte Gott, immer noch freundlich.

"Wo bin ich?" fragte Sirius.

"Dumme Frage", zischte Petrus, der sich an einen der Himmelstorpfosten gelehnt hatte. 

"Im Himmel. War die Anreise schön?" sagte Gott.

"Ja, ja...ich weiß nicht...im Himmel?" Sirius blickte von Gott zu Petrus.

"Ja natürlich, lieber...äh..." Gott warf schnell einen Blick auf ein Papier, das aus dem Nichts in seiner Hand erschien. "Sirius. Sirius Black. Was für ein Name. Passt zu Ihnen." meinte Gott und warf Sirius einen prüfenden Blick zu.

Bei Sirius, der auch schon vom Himmel und Gott und etc. gehört hatte, fiel in diesem Moment der Groschen.

"Sind Sie Gott?" 

Petrus blickte entrüstet.

"Natürlich ist er das. Wer soll er denn sonst sein?" Dann deutete er auf Gott und sagte:

"Ganddore Dumbelalf!!!" Aus dem Hintergrund konnte man die Trompeten von Jericho erklingen hören. 

"Der Allmächtige! Gottvater! Herrscher über alles und noch mehr!"

"Schon gut, Petrus." beschwichtigte ihn Gott. "Sirius, ich kann Sie doch duzen, oder?"

"Ja. Schon klar."

"Also gut. Du bist tot. Was du vielleicht weißt. Und jetzt kommst du in den Himmel. Weil du ein guter Mensch warst."

Sirius sah die Erinnerung in ihm wieder aufsteigen. Bellatrix...Harry!!!

"Ich kann nicht tot sein! Ich darf nicht tot sein!!! Harry braucht mich. Ich bin doch sein Pate!!!" rief er entsetzt. 

"Ganz ruhig. Wer ist Harry? Erzähl mir alles." sagte Gott.

Alle Menschen, die in den Himmel kommen, haben die Chance Gott ihre Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Das ist ein sehr alter Brauch, an dem Gott weiterhin festhalten will. Petrus und er haben auch nicht so viel Abwechslung da oben. Und so lernen sie ihre zukünftigen Engel kennen. Die beiden könnten zum Beispiel auch bezeugen, dass Elvis und Tupac tatsächlich tot sein müssen, weil sie auch deren Lebensgeschichte gehört haben. Bei Kurt Cobain sind sie sich da nicht so sicher.

Doch die Geschichte, die ihnen von Sirius erzählt wurde, war wohl eine der bisher Ungewöhnlichsten. Hier wird sie allerdings nicht noch aufgeschrieben, man möge doch bitte Harry Potter lesen. Da hat man schon einen Einblick in Sirius' Geschichte. 

Auf jeden Fall endete die Geschichte mit Sirius' Tod. Gottes Kommentar dazu:

"Wie schäbisch! Die eigene Cousine!"

Sirius saß, ganz fertig vom Erzählen auf einer Wolke und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dann meinte Gott zu Petrus:

"Könntest du dich über den Zustand Harrys informieren? Ich hoffe er ist nicht auch noch bei diesem Kampf draufgegangen. Und dann klär mich bitte auf, wie so was wie eine Zauberergesellschaft hinter meinem Rücken entstehen konnte. Davon habe ich bis heute noch nie etwas gehört."

"Oh, wie auch", stöhnte Petrus. "Das ist doch das Problem!"

"Dann sag es mir, schlimmer als die Sache mit Red Bull kann's ja wohl net sein!" 

"Doch, kann es!" protestierte Petrus. "Die Sache ist die, das Sirius Black gar nicht existiert!" 

Gott und Sirius starrten ihn an.

"Wohl kaum..." meinte Gott.

"Es gibt unten auf der Erde ein Buch, dass Harry Potter heißt. Es wurde von einer Engländerin namens Joanne K. Rowling verfasst." 

Gott warf einen kurzen Blick auf einen neuen Zettel, der in seiner Hand erschienen war.

"Was soll das heißen?!" warf Sirius ein. 

Petrus räusperte sich und sprach weiter.

"Dass du und die Zaubererwelt und so weiter nur erfunden sind. Ihr kommt in einer Geschichte vor, deren Hauptfigur dein Neffe Harry ist. Es tut mir leid, dass zu sagen."

Sirius ließ sich auf die Wolke sinken.

"Und ich kann dir auch sagen, dass außer dir niemand im letzten Buch gestorben ist. Allerdings schreibt Joanne noch mindestens zwei Fortsetzungen..."

"Wie tröstlich", murmelte Sirius.

"Kein Grund ewig zu jammern. Mach doch das beste daraus." sagte Petrus.

Sirius sprang wütend auf.

"Verdammt, da kommt so ein Typ wie du da her und sagst mir, dass ich nur eine Figur aus einem Buch bin und mein Leben, die Menschen, die ich liebe, sogar der dunkle Lord, einfach alles, nicht real sind. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Als Engel auf Wolken rumhüpfen und Harfe spielen?!" 

Er blickte wütend von Petrus zu Gott und wieder zurück. Gott lief auf der Wolke, auf der er gerade stand, hin und her und sagte dann:

"Wieso bist du denn dann eigentlich hier? Ich meine, du kannst ja gar nicht hier sein. Oder? Petrus?" (Soviel zum allwissenden Gott...)

Petrus räusperte sich ein zweites Mal und sagte schließlich:

"Ja, das ist ja das _schreckliche _Problem! Diese Buch ist denn Menschen unten sehr, sehr wichtig. Ich spreche hier von richtigen Obsessionen. Dort gibt es Leute die kaufen sich unechte Besen, kleiden sich wie die Personen aus dem Buch und gehen ins Kino um die Filme zum Buch zu sehen. Und die Filme sind echt grauslich. Und im Internet schreiben lauter Besessene ihre eigenen Geschichten zum Buch. Manche sogar in Buchlänge. Oder total perverses Zeugs. Und gerade für diese ganzen Harry-Potter-Besessenen war es der Horror, als diese Joanne den da gekillt hat." Er deutet mit dem Finger auf Sirius. "Jedenfalls herrschen auf der Erde seitdem mächtige Gefühlsspannungen, weil es sich hier um Millionen handelt, die ihn da nicht tot haben wollen. Tja, und so haben sie ihn offenbar...aus dem Buch..."

"...herausgeholt?" sagte Gott und runzelte die Stirn. "Unglaublich."

Sirius starrte vor sich hin. 

Petrus rammte ihm ‚freundschaftlich' den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

"Na ja, tot biste wenigstens immer noch, ne?" 

Daraufhin gab es ein leises ‚Wusch', als Sirius Petrus auf die Wolke stieß. Gott sprang eilig dazwischen.

"Leute, Leute, wir haben was anderes zu tun. Wir müssen überlegen, wo Sirius jetzt hinkommt." Dabei zwinkerte er Sirius freundlich und gänzlich unpassend zu. 

‚Irgendwie hat er was von Albus' ,dachte Sirius.

Petrus rappelte sich auf und warf Sirius einen erbosten Blick zu.

"Das war tätlicher Angriff auf einen Himmelsangestellten! Und ganz ehrlich gesagt, der Typ gehört bestimmt nicht in den Himmel." 

Gott runzelte die Stirn.

"Sei still, Petrus."

"Warum sollte ich in den Himmel gehen?" fragte Sirius empört. "Auch wenn mein Leben und so weiter nicht existiert, wie _Petrus _mir so nett mitteilte, ist es doch mein Leben! Es sind meine Freunde, meine Schulerinnerungen, mein Neffe! Ich weiß, dass Harry mich gerade jetzt braucht, weil es da eine Prophezeiung gibt, und, ach egal, er braucht mich, der Orden braucht mich! Du bist doch Gott! Und angeblich unfehlbar!!! Tu was! Ich muss zurück ins...'Buch'." 

Gott seufzte. 

"Dann muss ich ja unserer Joanne erscheinen. Im Traum oder so. Das habe ich jetzt echt lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ist nicht einfach." 

Auch Gott ist nicht mehr der jüngste. 

Er dachte weiter darüber nach und plötzlich.

"Bis gleich!" 

So geschah es.

Es machte ‚plopp' und Gott verschwand.

In Sirius keimte wieder Hoffnung auf. Petrus sah ihn verächtlich an.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, weswegen er deinetwegen er so ein großes Getue macht. Du _existierst_ ja noch nicht mal!" 

Doch Sirius beachtete ihn nicht. Die beiden vermieden es sich anzusehen und sprachen minutenlang kein Wort miteinander. Dann, ganz unvermittelt, fragte Sirius:

"Was für ne Sache mit Red Bull?"

"Halt die Klappe, ja?"

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten machte es wieder ‚plopp' und Gott erschien. Sirius sprang auf.

"Und? Und?!!!"

Gott setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah Sirius an. 

"Also...ich bin ihr erschienen. Im Traum. Und habe ihr gesagt, dass sie dich wiedereinbringen muss. Im sechsten Buch."

"Und was für einen Grund hast du ihr genannt?" fragte Petrus neugierig.

"Den Wille Gottes."

"Wow. Wie originell."

"Tja." Gott wandte sich wieder Sirius zu. "Das tut sie jetzt. Dich im sechsten Buch wieder leben lassen. Das heißt Abschied nehmen."

"Mir kommen die Tränen." Sagte Petrus. 

"Mir hat es hier ganz gut gefallen. Ich schätze mal der Himmel ist wirklich nett." sagte Sirius. 

"Danke", meinte Gott und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seinen langen Rauschebart. 

"War schön mit euch. Lebt wohl!" rief Sirius.

Petrus entschwand ohne ein Wort des Abschieds durch das Himmelstor um wieder Portier zu spielen.

"Ja. Leb wohl, Sirius Black. Ich denke, deine Rückkehr in das Buch wird eine Menge Menschen glücklicher machen. Fanfic-Schreiber und so..." Gott zwinkerte und grinste. " Aber jetzt wird Joanne dich im sechsten Buch wieder auferstehen lassen!"

Sprach's und so geschah es.

Und Gott sah, dass es gut war.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ende ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
